


Unexpected Desires

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game leads to something more serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ozy and wolfling for beta reading. 

## Unexpected Desires

by Mia Athlas

Summary: A game leads to a unexpected discovery 

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Unexpected Desires  
by Mia Athlas 

Jim reclined on the couch enjoying himself immensely. He had a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. What could be better? Sighing happily, he leaned back against the arm of the couch, putting his feet up. His partner was humming away to himself in the kitchen and Jim tuned in for a moment trying to identify the song. Having no luck he turned back to the hockey game, unconsciously tapping his foot in time with the humming. After a moment, he was distracted by a strange clanging and looked over to find his roommate keeping beat on the side of a pot full of noodles. 

"Blair?" 

The young man grinned over at his friend with an innocent look on his expressive face. "What?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Cooking." He fixed his blessed protector with a look that said, 'isn't it obvious,' and turned back to his humming, tapping the pot and bouncing in time to his own music. 

Jim smiled despite himself and continued to take in the before-dinner entertainment. 'Blair Sandburg's incredible one man show'. He laughed a bit at that and the young man turned to look at him. He laughed again out loud. It was just one of those days-- he felt great. 

Blair stopped everything for a moment then threw his hands up in the air, a noodle doing a flip from the ladle he held in his hand and landing with a plop on the counter. He took a deep breath and started singing the song that had been plaguing him all day in a loud off-key voice. "Just what makes that little ol ant, think he can move a rubber tree plant? Everyone knows an ant... can't... move a rubber tree plant..." 

Jim couldn't hold in the laughter and didn't even want to. He broke up as Blair continued even louder, using the ladle as a microphone. 

"But he's got hiiiiiiiiigh hopes, he's got hiiiiiiigh hopes, he got high kidney pie in the skyyyyyy hopes." Blair finished with a bow to the laughing audience of one. 

Jim clapped and whistled. "Very nice Chief... but isn't it apple pie?" 

Blair smiled. "Yeah man but I needed some way to tell you what was for dinner... a subtle yet entertaining way so that by putting you in a good mood I was assured you wouldn't kill me." The young man turned away quickly as Jim's face fell. 

"You're kidding? You better be joking Sandburg. Kidney pie? There is no way I'm eating kidney pie." Jim stood up and stalked over to the kitchen. Blair blocked his way laughing. 

"Hey man you'll like it and there's pasta to go with it. You learned to like tongue didn't you?" 

The older man grimaced and faked left then sped by his partner heading for the oven. In a deft move Blair spun and grabbed his arm pulling him back before he could reach the stove. Jim turned and went to push Blair away but the young man avoided him by jumping back. The sentinel's hand brushed his partner's ribs as his grab barely missed and he noted the twitch of Blair's skin as his hand lightly brushed his side. Jim grinned evilly at his partner. 

"Well, well, what do we have here Sandburg?" 

Blair backed away, not liking the look in his friend's eye. "Stay back big guy." He brandished the ladle in front of him like a weapon. "I've got a ladle here and I'm not afraid to use it." 

Jim chuckled and advanced on the jumpy young man. "Are you ticklish, Chief?" 

Blair tried to look nonchalant. "No way man. Is that what this is all about?" He put the ladle on the counter and leaned back, trying for a relaxed posture. 

Not fooled by the pathetic attempt to deflect him Jim moved closer. "Well I think I'll just have to conduct my own little experiment." He raised an eyebrow at Blair's nervous look. "You understand --just to be sure." 

Blair continued to lean against the counter as if he didn't have a care in the world, then his body tensed and he bolted for his room. The bigger man lunged and caught his shirt and he felt the cloth give under the pressure. 

Jim watched in amazement as the shirt grasped in his hand ripped up the back. He pulled his hand back, startled. "Oh Blair, I'm sorry." His partner spun around and looked at him in disbelief. 

"My favourite shirt, man! You're such an asshole." Jim took in the sight of Blair, his wounded expression and his torn shirt and broke up. 

"This is so not funny, man. Jim!" Blair walked over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Quit laughing." He lifted his hand to hit him again but found himself captured by the bigger man. 

Jim turned the younger man, holding his hands tightly behind him so that Blair's back pressed against his chest. 

"Damn." Blair cursed his own foolhardiness at getting so close to his partner. He sighed and relaxed into Jim's grip. 

The Sentinel felt the surrender and smiled, loosening his grip somewhat. "I'm glad you know when you're beat Chief. You should know better than to try to beat me at physical stuff," he whispered into Blair's ear. 

Blair smiled as he felt Jim's grip loosen--just what he had been waiting for. He twisted, pushing back hard and was pleasantly surprised as he broke free of his larger partner's grip. He bounced back laughing, careful to keep out of Jim's reach this time. 

"You are like _so_ easy big guy. I'm amazed you catch any crooks at all." Blair laughed as Jim frowned and got an odd glint in his eye. "Easy now Tarzan, don't go getting all primal on me. Didn't mean to upset your macho gene or anything." Blair stepped backwards as his partner advanced. 

"Now, Jim, what are you going to do?" Blair asked nervously. 

Jim stayed silent and kept advancing, knowing that his best offense right now was to put Blair off balance. The kid tended to get nervous when he went quiet. He watched his partner carefully waiting for him to betray his next move. He saw the younger man's muscles tense on his right side and jumped forward to the left catching his surprised friend easily in his arms. 

Blair sputtered as he twisted unsuccessfully trying to break free. "How did you know? Am I so easy to read?" 

Jim laughed and pulled his struggling partner over to the couch dropping him unceremoniously onto the cushions. "Not to a normal human squirt but to me... it's like taking candy from a baby." 

"Oh man, you are so full of yourself. How can you walk around carrying that supersized ego?" Blair looked around wondering how to escape, realising he was tempting fate by goading Jim even more but unable to help himself. 

Sitting down on the edge of the cushion Jim captured Blair's hands in his and trapped him against the back of the couch. "Well now, I just bet that me and my supersize ego can make you take that back." 

He pulled Blair's hands above the young man's head and held them there with one hand. His free hand burrowed under the his partner's back and grasped the already torn fabric of his shirt ripping it the rest of the way. Taking great care that his captive not escape he pulled the torn shirt down slipping Blair's hands through the sleeves. 

Breathing hard Blair watched Jim toss the torn garment to the floor, leaving him bare from the waist up. He struggled for show, not really trying to break the older man's grasp. In reality he was revelling in the closeness of the man. The feel of his strong hand around his wrists. The pressure of Jim's thigh against his side. Blair tried to control his breathing but he was just too turned on to do much about it. 

Jim watched the shirt hit the floor and looked down at his captive guide. His partner's heaving chest surprised him. Leaving Blair's wrists in one hand he drew his fingers across the young man's cheek. 

"You okay, Chief? You don't think I'd really hurt you?" 

Blair shook his head, amazed that Jim didn't get it. "No way, man. You could never hurt me." 

Jim drew his finger down the side of Blair's neck, his touch sensual and light. Blair shivered with arousal. His hand continued down till he brushed the young man's side with a slightly heavier touch. Blair jumped slightly and Jim smiled, repeating the movement. 

"Jim!" Blair squeaked, "what are you doing?" 

The older man looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? You thought that I would forget about my experiment? Now Chief, a good scientist always completes his or her experiments. I had hoped that you of all people would understand that." 

"Jim, come on man. Can't we talk about this? Surely there's something I can do to change your mind." 

Jim stopped and looked down at the young man, considering his offer. "Well Chief, after giving your blatant attempt at bribing a police officer, the careful consideration it deserves I've decided to hear your offer. Well?" 

* * *

Unexpected Desire by Cen....see part 1 for disclaimer. 

Blair thought fast. "If you let me up... I'll... I'll make dinner for a week... and clean up." 

Jim thought it over. Blair cooking for a week, Blair cleaning. The idea was appealing until he remembered the kidney pie. He looked down at Blair. "Tempting... but no." 

Jim dug his fingers into the young man's side holding him tighter as he bucked and howled with laughter. 

"Jim... Jim!! Stop... Jim!" Blair launched into another peal of laughter as the older man tickled him relentlessly. He couldn't catch his breath as Jim ran his tormenting fingers from his side to his stomach and back again. 

Jim chuckled as the young man laughed so hard his eyes began to tear. Suddenly he wanted more. Letting go of Blair's wrists, he used both hands on his partner. Leaning forward he used his own weight to hold the smaller body down. He ran his hands along his partner's sides, enjoying the rippling effect his fingers caused and the spasming laughter that shook his own body as Blair laughed. 

Jim reached his hand down, intending on going for the sensitive spot behind Blair's knee and froze as his hand brushed a warm hard mass on its way across his partner's groin. He pulled back suddenly dropping off the couch onto his knees, staring at Blair in shock. 

Blair's laughter died away quickly as he realized what had happened. He put his hands over his face, wiping away his remaining tears of laughter, trying to clear his vision enough to see his partner's face... not sure if he wanted to. 

Before Blair could fully recover enough to speak, Jim lunged forward again, laying his body partially across his partner's, drawing the young man's hands once again over his head, his face close to Blair's. 

"So, the truth comes out in the strangest way," Jim whispered, his eyes locked onto his partner's. 

Blair's eyes widened as he felt one of Jim's hands leave his wrists and travel across his cheek and down his side once more, coming to rest on his erection. He was stunned as Jim squeezed his cock lightly and began stroking him through his jeans. Blair gasped in reaction and tried to arch his back, impeded by the heavy frame of his partner. 

"Jim!" Blair managed to say, finding it difficult to concentrate on anything except the gentle hand kneading his erection. 

Jim rested his cheek on his partner's and whispered in his ear. "The way I figure it one of two things has happened here. Either you are very turned on by tickling... so much so, that it doesn't matter who or when, or you are turned on by me tickling you. A slight distinction, I know, but one that is very important. Do you want me to stop? 

"No! Don't stop," Blair breathed. "You, Jim. You tickling, you touching me, you looking at me, you doing anything... anything." He ran his tongue along the side of the bigger man's neck and was happy to feel the shiver that ran through Jim's body. 

"Good," the sentinel groaned. "I want you, Blair. Now." 

Blair nodded. "Take me." 

Jim fumbled one handed with his partner's belt buckle and zipper. Opening his jeans carefully he pushed the underwear aside and reached in to capture his prize. He stroked the naked flesh of Blair's cock, running his hand from the base to the head, flicking his thumb over the top across the precum that coated the rigid flesh. Blair groaned and his hips jerked with Jim's rhythm. 

"God, Jim. That feel so good," Blair cried out. 

Jim released his partner's wrist and slipped away from his body, going to his knees beside the couch once more. 

Blair pulled his hands down from above his head and stroked his lover's face. Captured by his guide's gaze Jim kneeled transfixed, his hand continuing to caress the young man's erection. 

After a moment, Jim's gaze broke away from his partner's soulful eyes and travelled down the young man's body. Taking in the lightly furred chest and flat stomach, his eyes finally came to rest on the hard erection that he held in his hand. Jim pulled Blair's jeans further down his legs leaving his cock free for his mouth. 

Blair gasped as he felt the older man's mouth close over the head of his erection. He sat up partially and ran his hand down the older man's back, feeling the hard muscles quiver beneath his touch. His cock slid further into the sentinel's mouth as he shakily undid Jim's buttons. Finally his shirt undone, Blair was able to touch his partner's flesh for the first time. The hot mouth sucking his cock and the feel of Jim's erect nipples beneath his fingers was swiftly driving him to completion. He quickly released the small nubs and moved his hands down to his partner's thrusting hips. Jim was humping against the side of the couch in time with his mouth as it travelled up and down Blair's erection. 

Blair undid the older man's belt quickly and pushed aside the material, his hand drawing out Jim's weeping erection. He began stroking the sentinel's cock with quick hard strokes, not wanting to leave him behind. 

Jim took Blair's erection deep into his throat till his lips rested against the young man's groin and sucked hard as he felt the small body convulse. The hand stroking his own erection tightened as Blair lost himself in his orgasm pulling Jim over the edge. With a gasp and a small cry Jim came against the side of the couch as he felt Blair's cum hit the back of his throat. 

Blair used the last of his energy to push himself off of the couch and into his lover's arms. Wrapping his own arms around the bigger man, he captured Jim's lips in a ferocious kiss. 

Jim pulled himself and Blair back onto the couch as he sucked on Blair's tongue. They kissed for long moments, Blair resting easily on Jim's chest. Finally they broke apart, looking tenderly into each other's eyes until Jim sniffed unromantically. 

The bigger man pushed Blair back and jumped off the couch. Blair's heart skipped a beat in alarm wondering what he had done till he noticed the smoke floating over his head just as the smoke alarm went off. 

"Oh my God, the casserole!" He leapt off the couch, promptly tripping over his half mast pants and ended up sprawled on the floor. Jim was already in the kitchen pulling the burnt mass from the oven. 

After throwing the ruined dinner into the sink, disconnecting the fire alarm and opening the windows Jim flopped back down beside his partner on the couch and handed him a beer. 

"Chicken casserole huh Chief? My favourite." 

"Yeah Jim, sorry." 

"I'm not, I found my impromptu dinner far more delicious." Jim leered at Blair's still unfastened pants. 

The young man blushed slightly. "Does that mean you might be interested in a second helping?" he asked hopefully. 

Jim turned serious and grabbed his partner's hand in his. "Blair, I hope you know that this isn't a game to me. I know it started out that way but the way I feel about you isn't a game." 

"How do you feel about me, Jim?" Blair asked quietly. 

"I'm a little scared to put it into words just now, Chief." Jim looked away, he had been burned so many times. "Will you settle for 'I can't imagine my life without you'?" 

Blair smiled and drew the older man into his embrace. "Yeah man, I love you, too." 

The End. 

I would love to know what you thought :) 

* * *

End Unexpected Desires. 


End file.
